


Untitled

by ultradaniblonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, High School, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Lifts aren't hard if you have the right partner.Or the time you literally threw yourself at Kyoutani
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Untitled

“You are literally the worst,” you gripe shoving notebooks into your locker angrily. When you learned three first year boys were joining the cheer team you were ecstatic. Eager to try new lifts, you practiced for weeks, but despite his posturing, your partner sucked. His confidence was a source of irritation and your bruises proof that it was baseless. 

“It isn’t my fault! You charge at me screaming,” he complains, arms crossed leaning against the locker next to yours.

You grab your books for your next class and slam it shut. “Bullshit. What does me yelling have to do it with it? You aren’t straightening your arms,” you state, glaring up at him.

You aren’t an idiot, and you know your attitude makes you seem unapproachable, but your dedication pushes the team to work hard. As a second year, it wasn’t uncommon for you to herd unruly first years despite your tiny 149-centimeter stature.

Rolling his eyes, he huffs, “Well, if you weren’t so heavy…” pushing himself off the wall of lockers.

Stunned you can barely believe what you are hearing. You are 42.5 kilograms. You are not “heavy”. Pushing him against the lockers with a forceful shove you shout, “Heavy? HEAVY! You ass! Any guy in this hall could do a better job,” attracting the attention of your classmates.

Shrugging you off, he massages where you pushed him as if it hurts. “Prove it then!” he challenges.

Seething you toss your books to the ground and scan the hall, eyes landing on Kyoutani. A wing spiker on the volleyball team, you know his muscles must be exceptional and the power he unleashes on the court is intense.

Praying he doesn’t knock you out, you run down the hall screaming while pumping your arms.

All at once, you take a deep breath, bend at the knees and jump hard. His expression is murderous, but his large hands wrap around the flat part of your hips holding you in the air. Despite the thick fabric of your school uniform, his hands are scorching. Committed, you extend your arms gracefully and point your toes.

Raised high above Kyoutani, you realize everyone in the hall has stopped to stare, the silence startling. His hands encircle your waist as he lowers you gently to the ground and you detect a faint blush on his still homicidal glare. You clear your throat awkwardly. With a grumble, he nods and adjusts his backpack before continuing down the hall.

After taking a second to compose yourself, you march back to your partner and grab your books from the floor.

“That was a fluke,” he accuses.

“No, you just suck. Find someone else to practice with,” you state wondering how in the world you are going to approach Kyoutani to explain.


End file.
